Interviews
by LittleDalekBeetle
Summary: I am really going out on a limb here, but this is a super-mega-crossover thing consisting of two interviewers interviewing many different people/characters. I chose TV crossovers as the second category because I didn't know what else to pick. Anyway, first two chapters are horribly tedious, but (I think) necessary. Should get better as it progresses. I will accept suggestions! R&R!
1. Introduction

*theme music plays*

Interviewer One: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the newest sure-to-be-a-hit activity, Interviews! We interview people for the fun of it, learn their deepest and darkest secrets, and then make sure no one else finds out!

I2: (mumbling) You know, except for everyone who watches our show on TV... Or reads the transcript... Or-

I1: *fakes a cough* *shoots a subtle glare at I2* Sorry, what was that?

I2: Oh, uh, nothing.

I1: Anyway-

I2: Or watches the film from the hidden cameras-

I1: (pretending to cough) *cough*-Shut up!-*cough*

I2: In today's episo-

I1: During today's Interview... *again, shoots a subtle glare at I2* ...we'll be learning about the hidden thoughts and feelings of FanFiction author LittleDalekBeetle, formerly known as HappyPlatypus. Stay tuned!

*theme music plays*


	2. LittleDalekBeetle

I1: Hello, and welcome back to Interviews!

I2: Here we are with-

LittleDalekBeetle: Wait, why did you say welcome back like this is a TV show?

I1: Oh... I...

I2: It's fine, she's in on it. She's just pointing out flaws to ensure there are no further mistakes when it really matters.

I1: *rolls eyes* Look who's talking...

I2: We'll cut that part out.

I1: And the other parts from before the commercial break...

I2: So... Here's LittleDalekBeetle, FanFiction author.

I1: I understand you were formerly known as HappyPlatypus?

LDB: Yes.

I2: Why did you change your pen name?

LDB: I thought of HappyPlatypus when I was a crazy Beatlemaniac, though HappyPlatypus has nothing to do with the Beatles. I just chose it because I like happy things and I like platypi... er, platypuses... ah, whatever. Anyway, I grew out of my Beatles phase, but I still love them. However, I am now more of a Doctor Who fan, so I chose LittleDalek because a baby dalek strikes me as adorable and Beetle because I still love the Beatles. Also, I have many other lesser obsessions, such as the TV show House of Anubis and the video game Minecraft. You know, you should interview people from things like Doctor Who and House of Anubis and such.

I1: Good idea!

I2: Thanks for the insight, LittleDalekBeetle.

I1: Now, second question: what is your real name? LittleDalekBeetle is quite a mouthful.

LDB: I'm sure I've revealed it before, but I'm not going to do it again. I'm more privacy-conscious now. If LittleDalekBeetle is too much, just call me HappyPlatypus. One less syllable.

I2: Okay then, Happy-

*alarm rings*

I1: Whoops, sorry, but that's all the time we have for this interview. Now, we ask the guest to leave... *I2 escorts LDB out of the soundproof interview room* ...and we tell our viewers to tune in tomorrow for a hopefully more interesting interview with a special guest from one of the things LittleDalekBeetle mentioned.

I2: *re-enters room* Also, we should probably note that we will accept suggestions from the viewers regarding the people we interview. It doesn't matter who they are. Heck, you could recommend Justin Bieber! Personally, neither of us would enjoy it much... But we consider this a major cross-over thingamajig, and we will try our best to interview every suggested person, or character, or whatever.

I1: That's all for today! See you tomorrow on Interviews!

*theme music plays*


	3. The Ninth Doctor

*theme music plays*

I1: Hello once again, and welcome back to Interviews! We've figured out how to introduce the show properly without letting the guests know that it's a TV show. As you can see, we're always trying to improve our beloved Interviews.

I2: All we have to do is say the introduction and then bring in the guest afterwards! Aren't we geniuses?

I1: Speaking of which, here's today's guest, the ninth incarnation of the Doctor!

Ninth Doctor: *enters* Uh, hello. Where are the daleks?

I1: What? We never said there were any daleks; we said we were going to interview you! *winks, not very discreetly*

9D: *sighs* No. Not gonna happen.

I2: Here, I brought a banana for lunch, but you can have it... *9D reaches for it* ...ah-ah-ah. You can have it if you stay for the interview.

9D: Fine. *grabs banana and commences eating*

I1: So, Doctor, tell us, why are you here? Why did we find you outside of Interviews HQ, of all places?

9D: *swallows* I was investigating. The TARDIS told me there was some sort of time crisis around here, which is why I really can't be here for long.

I2: She could be wrong, couldn't she?

9D: I trust her. I believe that something needs my attention, and soon. I can't lollygag around here much longer. You two idiots could cause the end of time itself if you keep me trapped in here and don't let me fix things.

I1: *exchanges glances with I2* Well, when you put it that way...

I2: Goodbye, Doctor! Thanks for coming in! *9D rushes out*

I1: *sighs* This Interviews thing is not going well. We need to find someone good to interview, or this will never take off.

I2: Please come back tomorrow, dear viewers! We'll knock your socks off with our next guest!

*theme music starts to play, slows down, and stops abruptly*


End file.
